


Contradictions

by tmntraphfan



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Feminization, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Precum, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spit Kink, Turtlecest (TMNT), cum, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24705934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmntraphfan/pseuds/tmntraphfan
Summary: Donatello is a man of contradictions. Especially when pertaining to Raphael.
Relationships: Donatello/Raphael (TMNT)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Contradictions

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in FOREVER. So I apologize for the mistakes and roughness. This was just off of the top of my head. 
> 
> Warning: Drug-Usage, Non-Con, Emotions, Heavy Smut, Heavy Dirty Talk, Talk of feminizing another and more.

I push my fingers slowly in and out of that tightness. The delicious hole that I greedily licked at multiple earlier times and will eagerly do again & again in the future. With the amount of slick lube it truly did feel like what one would imagine a feminine pussy might have been. Tight, wet and warm.

Raphael's pussy. Raphael's boi pussy. I love the thought of that. The thought of turning my brave, tough and loyal brother into a submissive, good little girl. I turned him from a straight man into a gay, moaning boy. And now I'm turning him into a girl...my fingers continually pumping in and out of his boi pussy, stretching him wider and wider as the tips of my fingers dance over his prostate.

Raphie...that's what Mikey liked to call him, right? Raphie. Perhaps that'd be a better name for a good girl like the one currently on my bed. Or maybe Rafia...or perhaps something entirely different. Like...say a Judy or such. Perhaps...hmm...perhaps Venus.

It's funny because deep down I'm sure Leo would, in his deepest fantasies, want to be doing the same thing I'm doing to our brother. Plunging fingers in and out of a tight boi hole as Raphie unconsciously moans.

That tasty, delicious and thick cock of Raphie's...my god, the amount of pre-cum that is just oozing out of that. It makes sense though. The multiple times I have secretly sucked him off without him knowing about it? He gave me huge volumes of sweet, creamy cum. It was always a pleasure to consume and drink down my good 'girl's sweet seed. And I gladly want to do that again, right now, as I finger my brother's boi pussy faster now.

I spread Raphie's legs a bit more...giving me a better view of my finger's pushing in and out of his sweet boi hole. The deep guttural churrs and moans escaping his throat. My eyes roam from Raphie's closed eyes, to his deep breaths of his plastron, to his continually leaking cock.

You're so big, Raphie. Bigger than Mikey's, Leo's or mine. 

This whole thing started with my thoughts haunting me over and over again. My fantasies of my red-banded brother increasing exponentially with each day. Not only was Raph tough and strong...but lately? The big guy had even tried to be nicer. It's probably because of all the crazy things to happen to us recently...things I really did not want to think about in moments like this...

It took me a while to come up with the right formula. The exact ingredients to create something that will render someone unconscious for long periods of time but render no harm to the 'patient'.

I don't want to hurt Raphie. I would rather die than do that. And even though the back of my mind screams out that I have raped and molested and rimmed and sucked off my brother multiple nights for the past few weeks...I ignore it and lie to myself that I'm doing this to strictly give my brother pleasure.

Don't get me wrong...a big reason for my arousement is the pleasure, taste, and orgasms I can inflict onto my Raphie. But selfishness is part of it too.

The kinkiness of my thoughts start over-coming those thought processes. Now I have the mind of wanting...needing...to turn my brother into a good girl. A sissy. Feminization.

Thoughts enter my brain of needing to buy girly clothes. Long, white socks that would go my 'sister's' dark, green and beautiful skin. Up to his knees...socks that screamed 'fuck me socks'. A girly skirt, like a school girl. Panties...definitely Pink Panties I could dress him into...and maybe a wig. Perhaps a blonde.

Are you a good, blond girl Raphie? Hmm? Are you a slutty girl...shall I call you Judy from now on? Or Venus? Hmm...I like all of those. It's hard for me to decide. But you like this. Deep down, I bet you do. You like your brainy brother fingering your tight, hot boi pussy. You like your brother turning you more and more into a girl. Your cock...your huge, wonderful 'clit'...is getting more and more 'wet' for me with my home made cock ring not letting you cum.

I put even more lube into my fingers and slide back into my brother's boi pussy. My god...it's so open now. I shove my fingers harder, to the point Raph's body heaves up and down. Are you fucking my fingers, Raphie? Is that it? Deep down u want to fuck my finger's like the good girl you are?

I can't wait any longer...I wrap my lips around your cock and clean it up with my tongue. I drink, enjoy and swallow the pre-cum that has cascaded down. You know...I've tried this with Mikey and Leo. Did you know that, Raphie?

My mind was so honed in, obsessed and addicted to you. Your words, your body...I needed to see if it was just my own lust or if it was you. Plus...there were other reasons. I could test out both my formula and train my skills for you. Train skills with my hands, my mouth and more so.

I tried it first with Mikey...it was easier with him and I sucked him off just one. He was laying there...comic book draped to the side and snoring loudly from the formula. Mikey didn't last long and I coughed up a few times trying to swallow. He tasted fine, and while it was sloppy and uncoordinated...it was still a decent first test. But I never wanted to do anything with Mikey after that.

Leo was harder. But with trust and other 'tools' of my trade, I was able to get him into position. He must have been trying to meditate because I found him sleeping softly on his side, one one of his meditation mats. No disrespect to Leo but you want to know something Raph? He's the smallest of us. But I would never ridicule Leo for that. It was still fine, functional and while his taste was a bit salty...he did last longer than Mikey. 

But with either one of our brothers? I never got the thrill that I got with you. From the first time tasting your cum...so amazing that I came from drinking you down...to even now. In fact... I need to taste you again.

I take off the cock ring and plunge my mouth down onto your shaft. I kiss, twirl and make out with the tip of your shaft. You're so much bigger, thicker than the rest of us. It's insane to think of you as a girl when every part of your soul and body is manly. Your rich scent is demanding me to submit to you and to be honest...most of the time, I wish it was reversed. I wish it was you molesting me, manhandling me and making me Your Good Girl. But like I said, that dark and deep part of me enjoys this too.

I mean...I'm doing this even though you're a good brother. A protective brother. And I'm scum for doing this...but I can'd stop. I'm addicted. I need it and I need you. I love you and I'm too much of a wimp to admit it.

So I suck your cock. Your big, delicious 'clit'. I pump my fingers in and out of your boi pussy in a faster and faster rate. My pacing quicken as my mouth is on your shaft like it is the most delicious ice cream bar.

I need your cum, Raphie. I need to drink it again. To enjoy your taste, your manly seed, your addictive cum. But I also need you to cum for me...to squirt like a good girl. Can you do that Raphie, hmm? Can you, Judy?

Yes. Cum for me Judy. Cum from me fingering your warm, tight pussy and squirt yourself into my mouth. Be a good girl and cum for your brother. Be a good sissy and squirt your juices for me as I pump faster into you boi pussy. Let me turn you into a girl again. Let me turn you gay again, like the good little Faggot you are...

Dirty words, kinks, fantasies swirl as I feel your member throb. Your legs shake yet you don't wake up. Your moans even escape even while in deep sleep...more thanks to the formula for that.

I drink. I drink your girly juices, Judy. Your boi cum, Raphie. I drink every drop as my fingers milk you. As my mouth and throat swallows every drop of you. You always cum so much...so much more than Leo and Mikey combined. And you taste so much sweeter than them. I could drink you every day...in fact, I pretty much do drink you every day. And I love it. Every single drop. I pump your prostate to milk everything out of you.

Give me it all, Raphie. I want you milked dry. You're a girly little sissy and you need this...you need to be pumped dry. As I drink your large loads and slurp up the last bits, my fingers leave your pussy. It's wet and much more widened now.

I want to fuck you...like i've done multiple times. But I also want to feel your mouth. And yet part of me wants to get you hard again and ride you, so you can breed me. That's the conundrum. I'm still working on trying to cum more than once to do perhaps all of these at one time...but it's also why I keep my schedule. 

I fucked and breeded you yesterday. You took my cum like a good girl. So today I will feed you my cum. I straddle your feed and pry your lips apart with my fingers.

Yes. It feels so nice to slide my shaft into your mouth, Raphie. Deep down you like Donnie's cock in your throat, right? Isn't that right, Judy? You're hungry for your Donnie's cum. You want to drink every drop of it. Perhaps you think my IQ is mixed in with there...perhaps when I get the Blonde wig, I'll put onto you and call you a dumb blonde. A dumb blonde eager to drink my cum to get 'smarter'. Even though my own self goes that no...I respect and love Raph and I know he's not dumb. Not at all, in fact. But I love the idea of it as well. It's all the words and thoughts swirling around.

Crazier kinks sometimes enter my mind. At some point I would like to try urinating into my Raphie's mouth. To watch My Little Venus drink it all up. Part of me wants to jerk off and paint my 'sister's' face like the little whore she is. But this time I want to cum and feed him. 

Come on, Raphie. You like me pumping my cock into your sissy little mouth. You love how i taste, how I smell...I know you do. And tomorrow? I'm going to ride that thick cock of yours...feel you breeding me and filling me up. Getting me pregnant...yes, that's how much cum you'll fill me up. And I'll ride your cock until I get all of it out of you. And then the next day I'm going to fill you up...yesss...

My gosh, your mouth feels so good. Mmm. Yes. In and out. In and out. Your mouth is the best toy for my cock, isn't it. That and your pretty boi pussy. Yesss...I'm gonna fill you up Raphie. I'm gonna fill your mouth and deep down in your mind you're going to drink it. Savor it. Enjoy it. And then a few days from now I'm going to fuck you. Breed you. Make you yet again my good girl. Yes...next time I will have those girly clothes for you.

I'm gonna dress you up in them...even that blonde hair, yes. You'll be my little Venus. My slutty Judy. Hmmm...yea, yeah...yesss I'l re-recoooord it too. Ooooo, fuck yes your mouth is so good.

I'm gonna cu---cu....cuuuuum Raphie fuck! Fuuuuuuck!

I take one hand and hold Raphie's mouth open wide...and the other I quickly pull my cock out and jerk off into his open mouth. Even in my horned state I know that if I try to do it inside he might choke. I don't want to choke him. I don't want to hurt him. I say things to get me more wild and more horny...maybe...maybe one day I can admit to him that I like him. He'll accept and then he really will truly let me cum deep in his mouth...maybe...maybe.

I shoot and watch my jizz paint over the mouth of my brother. My sissy brother's tongue is painted with cum. Jets of my seed shoot out and hit different parts. The top inner part of Raphie's mouth. Some gloss over his teeth. A few hit his cheeks and the upper part where our 'noses' would be. But as a steady flow emerges I slowly jerk it into his open mouth. At least this way he won't choke...

It's like a slow, steady milk machine of my cum dribbling into my big brother's throat and mouth. By instinct he does swallow that and I swear that makes even more cum shoot out. 

I love this. The idea of making my big brother into such a girly slut that 'she' is literally swallowing my load. Raphie is drinking my cum. My seed. for not the first and not the last time. And it's glorious. 

Yes. Drink it Raphie. Drink it like the good girl I know deep down you are...the good slut. You're a man ready to be turned into a gay boy. Over and over again. You need me to do that for you. Yessss...one day come into my lab and let Donnie-boy teach you things. Teach you the pleasures of gay sex. Turn you into a gay boy. Then turn you into a good girl. My girl. Mine. 

I can't wait to fuck you again. To breed your sissy boi pussy again. I can't wait to ride your thick cock and wish for you to flip me around, put my legs on your shoulders and turn me into your good little girl and fill me up. And I already can't wait to drink you again.

I fuck your mouth for a little bit, Raphie. I fuck it for your throat to get the last bits of my essence into you. I take a little bit of the cum on your cheeks and spread it around...over your 'lip' area and 'nose' area...make you smell and enjoy my scent secretly. Yet another way of me marking you.

You took my cum fantastically yet again, Raphie. I push my fingers slowly in and out of your mouth. Your soft gurgles yet another turn-on for me. 

I have a million ideas for you and I haven't even started. I want to press my face to your face to have you submit to me. I want to rim and lick your ass while your face is pressed against the wall of a tunnel. I want you to put my head off the side of a bed and use my throat like a sex toy...I want...I want...

My mouth kisses softly against your throat. Your cheeks. Your closed eyes. 

I want you to be able to look at me when I do this stuff to you. I want your forgiveness. I keep raping, molesting and drugging you and yet I'm supposed to think that I deserve your love.

You know what's funny? Despite Mikey egging you on for your anger issues. Despite Leo's beratement of your attitude again & again...I know that if I told all three of you of what I was really doing? You'd forgive me. And that's the saddest part because I would never accept it...because I will never deserve it.

I kiss your mouth and snake my tongue into yours. My tongue glides with yours as my hands fondle your Herculean body. I love you and need you and yet I will continue to do this over over again. 

I'll be your submissive bitch, your willing cock-sleave, the type of guy who will eagerly beg & swallow your cock for the privilege of drinking your cum again. To feel that delicious essence of yours overflow my mouth. And to have the honor of your cock making me see stars but feeling like you're literally fucking me out of my shell when I ride you? Oh yes. Absolutely.

But you'll be my good girl. My unwilling sissy. I'll turn you gay, and I'll turn you into a girl, over and over. And much more. My mind is already working up the final details for where to pick up the girly items for the upcoming days. 

I need to leave soon. To clean up, make things where they originally were and clean up my Raphie. 

I clean up. I clean HIM up. And before I head out, I press my face one more and longingly loving time into my good girl's crotch. I inhale his intoxicating scent and my mind wants to do this all over again right now. But tomorrow. Always tomorrow.

I pry Raphie's mouth one more time and I do something...I softly ease my spit and spittle into his mouth. I marvel and moan as my spit cascades across the inner workings of Raph's mouth and tongue. I work up a bit more saliva and softly spit into my Judy's mouth yet again. Then I take a finger, softly glide my spit across the inside of his mouth like one would do as a lip gloss over his lips. 

Raphie will wake up with my cum ih his stomach and throat. My spit along his tongue...in fact.

I drop down and rub myself a bit. Just enough to get some pre-cum. Then I take my wet fingers and glide that too over my Raphie's tongue. Mmm. Yes. You'll taste my pre-cum as well the first thing when you awaken. I rise up a bit and glide the tip of my cock softly across, giving him a 'lip-gloss' of my fluids. I might not be able to cum again for a few hours but this...at least this I can give as a parting until later. 

With one last rub of my hand over my shaft, I press the two wet fingers into his mouth. Using the same fingers, I pry open and give one last little spit and my cock throbs as my pre-cum and spit mingle together in the insides of my Raphie's slutty mouth. My good boy. My good girl. I'm...

I'm repeating myself. This is what I mean...Raphie makes me so addictive to him. My ultimate fantasy would be to stay in bed with him 24/7.

I need to leave. For real this time.

Before I do, I kiss Raphie one more time as wetness seeps from me onto my Raph's face. 

I love you and...

I'm...sorry.

I softly use stealth to exit his room and quickly go back to my lab. I wait until my cock softens and then start doing work. I eagerly look at the clock and am already counting the hours until next time.

Counting the hours...the minutes before I take Raphie again...and I...I...

I lay my head down and softly cry until I pass out. 

I'm sorry Raph for being a man of Contradictions.


End file.
